Broken Dreams
by Margarida
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Sidestory de BlooD TearS, da Pure Petit Cat. Uma oneshot contando a história do passado de Sabrina e como um certo sagitariano, maravilhosamente sedutor, entrou em sua vida e a tornou o que é hoje...


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (Ainda preciso dizer de quem é o Shura e também o moço que parece nesta fic? Acho que não...).

Então, esta fic, como diz o resumo, é uma sidestory para "BlooD TearS", da Pure Petit Cat... Uma bela fic sobre vampiros, ela está no meu profile de favoritas. E, como colaborei com uma personagem da fic, acabei tendo um surto psicótico de inspiração e escrevi esta oneshot, contando o passado da minha personagem, a Sabrina.

Espero que curtam!

Recado ultra importante no final da fic!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Broken Dreams**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quatro anos. Era esse o tempo em que não pisava naquele apartamento, tão carregado de lembranças. Lembranças de épocas felizes. Todas vividas ao lado dele.

Despindo-se devagar, a bela jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos entrou no banheiro, disposta a tomar um longo banho antes de sair. Pelo caminho, ligou o rádio, uma música ajudaria a relaxar. Porém, assim que ligou a ducha e a água quente começou a cair por seu corpo, uma canção triste e melancólica pôde ser ouvida.

Encostou a testa na parede azulejada, a água correndo por suas costas. Maldita canção, que lhe trazia tantas lembranças!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I walk a lonely road**

**The only one that I have ever known**

**Don't know where it goes**

**But its home to me and I walk alone**

_Eu ando só em uma estrada_

_A única que eu sempre conheci_

_Não sei até onde vai_

_Mas é um lar para mim e eu ando sozinho_

**Londres, 1846**

A brisa do meio dia entrava pela janela aberta do quarto que ficava no segundo andar da imponente mansão. Despreocupadamente, uma jovem na flor dos seus vinte anos escovava os cabelos castanhos, cantarolando uma canção qualquer. Seus olhos também castanhos fitavam seu reflexo no espelho da penteadeira e de vez em quando suspirava, quando a entenderiam? Talvez nunca.

Sabrina Thomas Morton tinha um grave defeito para uma lady: era inteligente. E não aceitava tão facilmente as convenções que tentavam lhe impor a todo custo. Problemas dobrados para seu pai, um rico industrial inglês que não sabia mais o que fazer para segurar a filha rebelde e cheia de idéias.

Estava então no quarto, terminando de prender os cabelos com um laço de fita, quando seu pai apareceu, com cara de poucos amigos e muito sério.

-O que foi, papai? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Vim para lhe dizer algo, Sabrina. Esta noite, Sir Phillip Smith e seu filho Edward virão jantar conosco.

A menção dos dois nomes fez Sabrina esboçar uma careta de desagrado. O almofadinha nojento e seu pai interesseiro em sua casa, novamente? Suspirou pesadamente, voltando-se para o pai.

-Pois que tenham um bom jantar, mas não contem com minha presença. Não ficarei aqui para fazer boa figura àqueles lambe-botas!

-Não fale assim de seu futuro marido, Sabrina!

-O quê? – a jovem quase caiu da cadeira com o que o pai havia dito – Meu futuro marido?

-Exatamente. No jantar de hoje, eu e sir Phillip iremos tratar de seu casamento com Edward.

-Ficou louco, papai? Eu não vou me casar com aquele imbecil!

-Sabrina! Sua opinião está fora de cogitação, está decidido como será e pronto! E tenha certeza de que vou me assegurar de todas as formas que você não fugirá desta vez e irá ao jantar!

Dizendo isto, o pai de Sabrina saiu do quarto, trancando a porta por fora e levando a chave consigo. A jovem bufou de raiva, ela não era uma mercadoria para ser negociada assim, sem mais nem menos.

Mas seu momento de raiva durou pouco. Sorrindo, ela apenas esperaria a noite cair e fugiria dali. Seu pai não sabia, mas a esperta Sabrina tinha uma chave mestra escondida em seu porta jóias...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I walk this empty street**

**On the boulevard of broken dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

**I walk alone (4x)**

_Eu ando nessa rua vazia_

_Na avenida dos sonhos quebrados_

_Enquanto a cidade dorme_

_E eu sou o único e eu ando sozinho_

_Eu ando sozinho (4x)_

A noite veio, embalada por um céu quase sem estrelas, mas com uma bela lua a brilhar. Silenciosamente, carregando seus sapatos nas mãos para não fazer barulho, Sabrina saiu do quarto e desceu pelas escadas do fim do corredor, usada pelos empregados da mansão. Certificando-se de que não havia ninguém por perto, ela entrou pela cozinha e ganhou o jardim dos fundos, onde saiu para a rua pela porta onde entregavam o leite e pães.

Resolveu dar uma volta até que fosse madrugada e pô-se a caminhar, rindo sozinha ao imaginar a cara de seu pai quando descobrisse que conseguira fugir. Cantarolando, sua caminhada terminou em uma ponte sobre o Tâmisa(1), o vento noturno esvoaçava seus cabelos para trás.

Sentou-se na amurada de pedra, os pés balançando sobre as águas um tanto revoltas. Fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça, pensando como seria poder ser livre. Da hipocrisia em que vivia, das mentiras, das convenções. De tudo.

-Não acha um desperdício uma garota tão bonita querer se matar? – sussurrou-lhe uma voz grave no ouvido, assustando-a.

Sabrina se sobressaltou e quase despencou da mureta direto para o rio. Só não caiu porque braços fortes a enlaçaram pela cintura, puxando-a para o calçamento. Com o coração aos pulos, ela encarou o sujeito que a tinha assustado e se deparou com os olhos mais verdes e intensos que já vira em sua vida. E um sorriso extremamente sedutor.

-Em quem disse que eu queria me matar? – ela perguntou, enfezada com o estranho. Ele sorriu, e ao invés de soltar Sabrina, a estreitou ainda mais em seu abraço.

-Era o que me parecia, senhorita...

-Hum, bobagem... E por que está me abraçando assim, seu descarado!?!

A jovem debateu-se até conseguir se soltar e deu as costas para o estranho, queria ir embora. Mas uma mão fria a segurou pelo pulso e ela voltou-se novamente para ele, que ainda lhe sorria.

-Desculpe, senhorita, mas acho que começamos do jeito errado. Deixe-me apresentar-me... Aioros Ferraro, ao seu dispor.

Ele baixou a cabeça, beijando a mão de Sabrina delicadamente. Ela corou com o gesto e se encantou, os cabelos castanhos claros e cacheados lhe conferiam um ar angelical, a casaca preta se moldava com perfeição ao corpo másculo e bem definido. Que tipo de anjo seria Aioros?

-Sabrina Thomas Morton... – ela disse por fim, tentando afastar certos pensamentos que a tomaram de assalto. Aioros sorriu.

-Encantado, senhorita Sabrina.

-Seu sotaque... Não é inglês! Parece-me grego ou turco...

-Eu vim da Grécia, estou de passagem por Londres. Uma cidade agradável, mas senti falta de uma boa companhia para um passeio... Não gostaria de me acompanhar?

Sabrina ponderou por um momento, mas enlevada pelo sorriso de Aioros, aceitou o braço que ele lhe oferecia e puseram-se a caminho pelo calçamento, juntos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**My shadows are the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow hear the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**Till then I'll walk alone**

_Minhas sombras, as únicas que andam ao meu lado_

_Meu coração superficial, a única coisa que está batendo_

_Às vezes, eu desejo que alguém me encontre_

_Até lá, eu andarei sozinho_

O rapaz ria alto, divertia-se com Sabrina. A companhia da jovem era muito agradável, seu senso de humor e inteligência o admiravam cada vez mais. Sem dúvida, Sabrina Morton tinha algo que faltava à maior parte das mulheres de sua época: inteligência.

-Minha vida não é assim, tão interessante quanto a sua, Aioros... – ela dizia, respondendo as perguntas do rapaz – Ela é, como direi... Conhece a história do mito da caverna(2)?

-Como não, se Platão(3) é meu conterrâneo!

-Então sabe do que estou falando... Eu me sinto como aquele homem que deixou a caverna por alguns minutos e voltou para contar aos demais que estavam presos as maravilhas do mundo e foi morto porque não acreditaram nele. Meus pais me pressionam o tempo todo, não entendem que quero viver a minha vida e não a deles, que o mundo está mudando e temos que acompanhar essas transformações...

-Imagino que seja difícil para você, Sabrina.

A garota soltou um suspiro de resignação, sentindo-se mal. Aioros, então, parou de caminhar e encarou Sabrina de frente.

-Não quero falar de coisas que te deixam triste... O que acha de irmos até o hotel onde estou hospedado, podemos jantar juntos, conversar sobre viagens, livros...

Ela sorriu, aceitando o convite. Talvez estivesse fazendo algo errado, mas não queria pensar nisso agora. O que Sabrina queria era viver a sua vida, do seu jeito, ao menos uma vez.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I'm walking down the line**

**That divides somewhere in my mind**

**On the border line of the edge**

**And where I walk alone**

_Estou andando pela linha_

_Que divide algo em minha mente_

_Na borda linha, no limite_

_Eu ando sozinho_

Guiada por aquele homem maravilhoso, Sabrina adentrou o quarto do hotel e seus olhos se encheram com o luxo do local: cortinas de veludo azul, finíssimo, toalhas de linho francês ricamente bordadas sobre as mesas e, sobre a cama, o mais caro lençol de seda que se podia ter notícia. Aioros não estava brincando quando dissera que sabia apreciar as boas coisas que o dinheiro e a vida lhe ofereciam.

-O que acha de uma taça de vinho, Sabrina? – ele lhe perguntou, tão baixo ao seu ouvido que mais parecia um sussurro. Sentindo a pele toda arrepiar-se, a jovem assentiu com um menear.

Sorrindo, o rapaz foi até o aparador próximo ao quarto de banhos e serviu a bebida em uma taça, enchendo outra com um líquido diferente, vindo de outra garrafa. Mas Sabrina não percebeu, estava imersa em seus pensamentos, observando a lua da janela do quarto.

-Aqui está... – ele lhe estendeu a taça, tocando a delicada mão quando o fez – E eu proponho um brinde esta noite.

-Brinde? E ao que seria, Aioros?

-Á vida, esta noite tão bonita... A você... A nós...

Sentido a face corar com as últimas palavras de Aioros, Sabrina bebeu de seu vinho. E estava tão nervosa com o olhar sensual do rapaz sobre si que, sem perceber, deixou um filete da bebida escorrer por sua boca.

-Permita-me? – ele perguntou, deixando sua taça sobre uma mesinha e pousando sua mão sobre o rosto de pele macia, tocando-o de leve. Limpou o vinho que escorria pela boca tão convidativa e seus olhos pousaram naqueles lábios, que pareciam tão macios vermelhos e molhados pelo vinho.

-Aioros...

-Psiu... Não diga nada, Sabrina... Apenas... Sinta...

Prendeu a respiração ao mirar aqueles belos olhos verdes, tão próximos de si. Fechou os seus e soltou o ar que segurava, para logo em seguida ter seus lábios tomados pela boca de Aioros, que a beijava languidamente, sua língua pedindo passagem ao acariciar os lábios de Sabrina.

Ela os entreabriu e o beijo tornou-se mais quente, profundo, envolvente... Avassalador. Sim, a carícia, o sentimento que invadia seu coração naquele momento era assim, avassalador, não deixava espaço para reflexões ou para que pudesse se lembrar do mundo fora daquele quarto.

Guiando a ambos, Aioros foi levando Sabrina para perto da cama, até que ela bateu as pernas contra o móvel, caindo sentada sobre ele. Sem dizer uma única palavra, o rapaz voltou a beijá-la, deitando-a sobre o colchão macio, cuidando para que o peso de seu corpo não caísse de uma vez sobre a jovem.

Foi somente quando a boca de Aioros deixou a sua e moveu-se sobre a pele alva do pescoço que Sabrina atinou para o que acontecia e afastou o rapaz por um momento, temerosa. Ele percebeu e sorriu, de um jeito que seria impossível resistir.

-Não se preocupe, Sabrina... – ele disse, voltando a beijar-lhe o pescoço... – Eu não vou te machucar... – um beijo na face – Não vou te fazer sofrer... – na outra face – Você vai apenas sentir como é estar nas nuvens... – uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha...

Suspirando, extasiada com as sensações que descobria com aquele misterioso rapaz, Sabrina relaxou o corpo e se deixou levar, fechando os olhos já quase enegrecidos pela excitação crescente. Beijando e mordiscando de leve a pele macia, Aioros deslizou suas mãos pelos ombros da garota, desabotoando o vestido e puxando-o para baixo.

Qualquer dúvida ou receio que ainda pudesse povoar os pensamentos de Sabrina morreram quando sentiu a boca quente a lhe beijar os seios alvos, provocando-lhe ondas de arrepio pelo corpo. E, totalmente inebriada pelo desejo, ela se entregou sem reservas à Aioros, aos seus carinhos e beijos...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Read between the lines of what's**

**Fucked up and every thing all right**

**Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive**

**And I walk alone**

_Ler as entrelinhas do que_

_Enganou e está tudo certo_

_Cheque meus sinais vitais para saber se ainda estou vivo_

_E eu ando sozinho_

A última gota do vinho foi sorvida entre risos e olhares cúmplices, Aioros e Sabrina ainda deitados sobre a cama. Apenas um lençol os cobria parcialmente, o suor que ainda banhava seus corpos era a testemunha perfeita do que havia acontecido na última hora dentro daquele quarto.

Deixando a taça sobre o criado mudo, a garota voltou-se para Aioros, sorrindo e dando-lhe um beijo no queixo, aninhando-se nos braços fortes do rapaz. E percebeu que ele parecia muito pensativo, como se quisesse lhe contar algo importante.

-O que foi, Aioros? Parece preocupado. – ela resolveu tomar a iniciativa, levantando o rosto para encará-lo, enquanto brincava com um cachinho do cabelo dele entre os dedos.

-Sabrina, eu... Eu preciso lhe contar algo, muito importante.

Afastou-a, sentando-se na cama, apoiando as costas nos travesseiros. Sabrina também se sentou, mas de frente para ele. Procurando as palavras certas, Aioros a encarou, suspirando.

-Não ficarei muito tempo em Londres, partirei amanhã à noite. Preciso resolver alguns assuntos pessoais na Grécia, ir a outros lugares...

-Isso é uma despedida, Aioros? – Sabrina o interrompeu, frustrada. Seus olhos castanhos adotaram um brilho inquisidor, estava ficando nervosa.

-Não, não é... – o rapaz apressou-se a responder, antes que ela entendesse tudo errado – Eu quero que vá comigo, Sabrina.

-Ir... Com você?

-Sim... Mas, antes que me responda, eu preciso lhe contar sobre quem eu sou de verdade.

Sabrina arqueou uma sobrancelha, intrigada. Como assim, quem ele era de verdade? Então Aioros não era grego, nem dono de fortunas ou colecionador de artes?

-Já ouviu falar sobre os chamados seres da noite?- ele perguntou, tentando parecer firme, mas temeroso da reação que a garota poderia ter.

-Está falando a respeito daquelas histórias sobre vampiros e lycans? – Aioros assentiu – Claro que já, mas o que isso tem a ver com você?

-Eu... Eu sou um deles, Sabrina...

Sabrina riu do que havia acabado de ouvir, era algum tipo de piada? Porém, seu riso morreu quando encarou Aioros e viu um brilho diferente nos belos olhos verdes, e notou que suas presas cresciam. Assustada, afastou-se, mas não chegou a deixar a cama. Algo a impedia de fugir dali.

-Não precisa temer, eu não vou lhe fazer nada sem sua permissão... – Aioros voltava ao normal – Mas saiba que você é especial, Sabrina e gostaria que viesse comigo... O que acharia de podermos viver juntos, outras épocas e transformações, poder viver a história e fazer parte dela? Ter a vida eterna...

As palavras de Aioros soavam estranhas aos ouvidos de Sabrina, ela não conseguia encará-lo. A proposta era tentadora, sem dúvida, mas tinha medo. Como seria dali para frente? Como viveria, como se comportaria? Como seria ter que beber sangue para sobreviver?

Os medos todos se dissiparam quando ela levantou o olhar e encontrou o de Aioros a lhe fitar, cheio de expectativa. E também segurança, ternura e... Seria amor? Fechando os olhos, ela tirou a mecha de seus cabelos que estava sobre seu pescoço e arqueou a cabeça para trás, revelando a pele macia que ele havia provado em beijos, uma veinha discreta pulsava.

Ela percebeu os braços fortes a enlaçarem pela cintura, sustentando o peso de seu corpo. Largou-se naquele abraço e então sentiu as presas de Aioros em seu pescoço, a dor aguda que o gesto provocava. Seu sangue era sorvido pelo vampiro, a garota foi perdendo suas forças, tudo foi ficando escuro e frio. Sua mente apagou, e ela caiu sobre a cama, as marcas da mordida cravadas em sua pele, agora pálida e fria.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a…**

_Eu ando sozinho_

_Eu ando sozinho_

_Eu ando sozinho_

_Eu ando so..._

Exatas 24 horas. Era o tempo que Sabrina estivera fora de casa, desde que fugira do jantar de seu noivado. De cabeça erguida, sentindo-se meio estranha, ela entrou pela porta da enorme mansão. Encontrou os pais esperando-a na ante sala, assim como o noivo lambe-botas e o pai interesseiro.

-Boa noi.. Ah!

Não houve tempo para cumprimentos, a mão certeira de seu pai acertou-lhe um tapa na face. Sabrina quase caiu, mas conseguiu se manter de pé. Encarou o velho homem, seus olhos vermelhos de raiva.

-Onde esteve, sua imbecil? Tem noção da vergonha que me fez passar perante seu noivo e seu futuro sogro?

O pai gritava, exasperado, a mãe tentava acalmar o marido. O pai de Edward bebia um cálice de licor, divertindo-se com a situação. E o rapaz... Ele estava de pé junto a um aparador, encarando Sabrina com um ar irritante de puro desprezo, não admitia ter sido feito de idiota por aquela garota.

Mas ela não prestava atenção no que o pai dizia, nas reações de sua mãe ou mesmo no olhar de Edward. A única coisa que via era o pescoço branquinho do rapaz, uma veia a lhe chamar a atenção. Um formigamento percorreu sua espinha, ela avançou até o rapaz com certa agilidade...

-O que está fazendo, Sabrina?

A pergunta de seu pai foi seguida por um grito de horror e barulho de louças e prataria se espatifando no chão. Horrorizada, a mãe de Sabrina desmaiou sobre o sofá, o pai estava lívido e o pai de Edward, em choque. E ela acabava de deixar o corpo sem vida do rapaz no chão, as marcas de suas presas no pescoço dele.

Limpou o sangue que escorria por sua boca com as costas da mão e encarou o pai, que ficava mais branco a cada segundo.

-Sabrina, você... – ele tentou dizer, mas as palavras não saíam de sua boca.

-Um demônio! Maldita!

O pai de Edward saiu de seu estado de choque e puxou uma arma da cintura, avançando sobre a garota, mas uma sombra extremamente ágil saltou da janela para o cômodo, partindo para cima do homem, o tiro foi parar no retrato que estava na parede, o pai do rapaz foi jogado ao chão. Na queda, bateu com a cabeça em uma quina e o sangue começou a escorrer pelo piso.

-Venha, Sabrina, vamos embora deste lugar!

Aioros a puxou pela mão e pulou de volta ao jardim pela janela. E, antes de partir, Sabrina ainda lançou um último olhar aos pais. A mãe continuava desmaiada, o pai não se movia.

Murmurando um adeus, ela saltou e fugiu junto de Aioros. E aquela foi a última vez que pisou nas terras de sua família.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**My shadows are the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow hear the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**Till then I'll walk alone**

_Minhas sombras, as únicas que andam ao meu lado_

_Meu coração superficial, a única coisa que está batendo_

_Às vezes, eu desejo que alguém me encontre_

_Até lá, eu andarei sozinho_

**Japão, 1900**

Cinqüenta e quatro anos vampíricos e Sabrina sentia-se como uma criança, que descobria um novo mundo a cada dia. Aioros estava sempre por perto, viajavam por todos os continentes juntos, divertindo-se, apreciando a companhia um do outro. A jovem percebia-se cada vez mais ligada ao seu mestre e criador, as noites que passavam juntos eram mágicas. Mas como contar a ele o que sentia de verdade?

Estavam no Japão, era chegada a hora de Sabrina ser apresentada ao príncipe de seu clã. Sempre de mãos dadas à Aioros, adentrou a enorme mansão, sendo levados até o escritório do príncipe.

Conheceu Aioria, irmãos mais novo de seu mestre, tão bonito quanto ele, outros vampiros presentes. Um deles, de longos e cacheados cabelos loiros e olhos azuis intensos lhe chamou a atenção, foi apresentada a ele. Miro era seu nome e, como Aioros, era grego.

Logo o príncipe veio ao encontro dos dois, cumprimentando Aioros como um velho amigo. Recebeu Sabrina muito bem, e ela encantou-se com o olhar angelical de Tsukasa, mas sabia que ele podia ser tão ou mais temível que o pior dos demônios.

Sentia-se bem, sabia que teria uma vida repleta de boas coisas no Japão. Estava ao lado de seu mestre. De seu amado criador.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I walk this empty street**

**On the boulevard of broken dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk a…**

_Eu ando nessa rua vazia_

_Na avenida dos sonhos quebrados_

_Enquanto a cidade dorme_

_E eu sou o único e eu ando so..._

**Japão, 1947**

Aquilo tudo era muito estranho. Sabrina estava arrumando as coisas no apartamento onde iria morar com Aioros quando Afrodite, um belo vampiro de cabelos platinados e olhos azuis claríssimos, viera lhe procurar, dizendo que precisavam ir à mansão do príncipe. Não lhe deu mais detalhes, mas a inglesa sentiu seu coração apertar e um único nome veio em sua mente: Aioros. Seu amado mestre.

Chegando à mansão, foi conduzida por Afrodite até o escritório, onde reinava uma atmosfera pesada. Viu Aioria jogado no sofá, abraçado à sua cria, Kayako, Miro e sua cria em um canto, de cabeça baixa, outros vampiros amuados pelos cantos. E Tsukasa próximo à janela, segurando algo que Sabrina imediatamente reconheceu como sendo a camisa que dera de presente à Aioros e que ele usava naquela noite. Estava destruída, em frangalhos.

-O que aconteceu? Onde está meu mestre?

A pergunta ficou no ar por longos minutos, até Tsukasa vir em sua direção e lhe entregar a camisa, suja e rasgada. As palavras que saíram de sua boca foram dolorosas, inacreditáveis: "Aioros está morto, Sabrina".

Morto? Como assim, morto? Mas vampiros não tinha vida eterna, ele não viveria para sempre ao seu lado? Segurando fortemente a camisa, Sabrina caiu de joelhos à frente do príncipe, não queria acreditar.

"Aioros está morto, Sabrina".

Ouviu a história de Tsukasa, tinha sido uma emboscada. E não lhe contaram mais nada além. E nem ela ouvia, estava perdida entre lágrimas de sangue e pensamentos.

Aioros não podia estar morto. Ele não poderia tê-la deixado sozinha, sem sua proteção, sem seu carinho... Sem seu amor. Aioros não podia ter morrido antes que Sabrina lhe dissesse o quanto o amava, não como cria e sim como mulher.

E agora era tarde demais para isso.

Mãos fortes pousaram em seu ombro, levantou os olhos cheios de lágrimas vermelhas e viu Miro atrás de si, tentando lhe passar conforto e apoio. Ele também tinha os olhos inchados por suas lágrimas.

Mas não era a ele quem queria ali, junto de si. Dali em diante, Sabrina teria somente as sua lembranças dos bons momentos vividos ao lado de seu mestre.

Ao lado do homem que amava e nunca teve coragem de confessar-lhe tal sentimento.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**My shadows are the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow hear the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**Till then I'll walk alone**

_Minhas sombras, as únicas que andam ao meu lado_

_Meu coração superficial, a única coisa que está batendo_

_Às vezes, eu desejo que alguém me encontre_

_Até lá, eu andarei sozinho_

Desligou o chuveiro, trocou-se rapidamente, tinha um encontro marcado com sua amiga Suzuran, a única pessoa em quem confiava. Antes de sair, deu uma última olhada para o retrato de Aioros, que estava em uma prateleira da estante da sala, pegou-o e deu-lhe um beijo, marcando o vidro do porta-retratos com o batom.

-Eu juro que vou me vingar de sua morte, mestre... Aioros...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Gostou Pure? Me diz, o que achou, pelo amor de Zeus!!! Eu me sinto muito orgulhosa de ter escrito essa história para a Sabrina, ficou bonito e triste... E os demais, o que acharam? Primeira vez que escrevo sobre vampiros, tive receio de ter errado a mão.

(1) Tâmisa é rio que corta a cidade de Londres, ladeado por boulevards de pedra e granito e pontes de ferro e pedra que ligam os flancos leste e oeste da cidade.

(2) Mito da caverna: segundo esta história, havia um grupo de seres humanos que viviam presos nas paredes de uma caverna e somente viam sombras passando por sua frente e uma luz no final de um imenso corredor. Acreditavam que aquele lugar era seu mundo e não havia mais nada além. Porém, um dia um homem conseguiu se soltar das correntes e seguiu pelo corredor até a luz, encontrando a saída da caverna e viu que havia sim um mundo além. Voltou correndo para contar aos seus companheiros, mas ninguém acreditou nele e acabaram por matá-lo, achando que estava louco.

Esta história é contada para explicar como o homem é condicionado desde seu nascimento a acreditar em algo que a sociedade impõe, a viver uma vida que escolheram para ele e não que ele queira e, por conta disso, nos faz tão arredios às mudanças e verdades.

(3) Platão, filósofo grego que elaborou o conceito do mito da caverna.

**Recado ultra importante!!!**

Bem, que me conhece ou leu meu profile, sabe que neste mês de março eu vou me casar. Pois bem, a cerimônia será no dia 17/03/2007, daqui a uma semana. Mas este recado é para isso? Em termos, pessoas... Ocorre que aqui, na casa dos meus pais, eu uso o PC da minha irmã para escrever e postar minhas fics. E, na minha casa, eu não terei um computador, então os meus bebês irão ter atualizações ainda mais esporádicas. Mas garanto que jamais serão esquecidos!

Era isso!


End file.
